Ipod Challenge: I WAS BORED
by YouCan'tTearMeDown
Summary: So this is really a playlist account on shuffle. First song: On my Own. Annabeth's POV:
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, it's an Ipod challenge. First chapter: Annabeth. My ipod has really bad songs on it so I'm using my playlist account.**

**Song: On my Own from Les Miserables covered by Glee**

**I wish I owned PJO**

I walked in the brisk winter air, feeling the cold turn my tan cheeks pink. I stuffed my hands into my winter coat's pockets. I closed my eyes and imagined the scene before me.

Like he's still beside me.

_I walked in line beside Percy, finally deciding to tell him thank you._

"_Look I. . ." My voice faltered a bit. "I appreciate you coming back for us, okay? That was really brave."_

_Eh, close enough._

_He looked over at me. "We're a team, right?"_

_I grew silent, thinking of the first team I was on. Me, Luke, and Thalia. "It's just that if you died. . . aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be the only chance for me to see the world."_

I opened my eyes. If it wasn't for Percy, I would still be at camp training. I wouldn't have gotten to live a semi-normal life. I checked my watch. Around 2:00 AM. I haven't slept in two days. But he was worth it. I could walk until morning to find him.

I closed my eyes again and thought of Percy hugging me. . . his arms around my waist, mine around his neck.

"_You're pretty good with that knife." He said._

_I felt my heart flutter a bit. Wait. . . what? I can't feel like that._

"_You think so?" I asked._

"_Anybody who can piggyback-ride a Fury is okay by me."_

_I turned away, not wanting him to see my blushing cheeks, and smiled to myself._

I opened my eyes and started walking again. I realized I was walking in the wrong direction. Slowly losing my way. . .

I shut my eyes and concentrated. I thought of where Percy walked off to last time we were here. He _did _run ahead.

I found my way again. He helped me.

My heart ached as I called his name in the empty gnome emporium.

Tears pricked my eyes. "Percy!"

No answer. Tears ran down my cheeks. I don't cry unless I can't hold them back. A daughter of Athena never shows fear.

"Perseus Jackson!" I yelled.

Still no answer. I decided one last time.

"It's me! Annabeth! Your best friend and new girlfriend!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He wasn't there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yes it's a line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was pouring in St. Louis when I arrived. I walked down the grey streets, pavement shining like silver. It may have been only four in the afternoon now but the rain was so dark, the streetlights were on.

I walked by the Arch, thinking of Percy fighting the Chimera. I looked in the river he fell into, the lights reflections were misty.

A naiad swam up and looked me in the eye. I knew why she was hear. This was the naiad that helped Percy in the river.

I shook my head no. The naiad's head sagged and she swam away.

I looked up at the forest, shrouded in darkness, light shining through, full of starlight. I thought of me and Percy, we were only together four months. I thought we would be done with prophecies. I guess the Fates had other plans. I had imagined him and me for ever and forever.

Gods, I sound like Aphrodite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What? That's the lyric!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stepped off the train again, this time in Vegas. I looked around at the lights of the casinos. I saw replicas of the Eiffel Tower, Caesar's Palace, the amusement park on top of the building.

I could imagine Percy now.

I closed my eyes, like I did when I imagined him.

"_Gods, Thalia would run the second she saw that." He would say._

_I crack a smile. "And you have the guts to try it, Seaweed Brain?"_

_He winks. "I think I could handle it."_

I laugh hard to myself. I opened my eyes and realized I was alone. Several people stared at me. I just kept walking.

I know it's only in my mind. I'm just talking to myself, not him. I trudged along, whispering his name in hope he would hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~So these were thoughts while she looks for him. Next thoughts are on seeing him~~~~~~~

I was leaning against the railing of the _Argo II_. I couldn't stop thinking of the meeting to come. He won't know who I am. I'll just me an enemy to him.

I know that he will definitely not recognize me, like he's blind. But I still believe there's a chance for us.

I remembered the last time I saw him, before Hera took him. I said I loved him. And I still do. I remember how he told me he loved me too. He walked me to my cabin and kissed me, saying we're going to have a break.

But when the night was over, he was gone. I walked to the creek that day, the creek where he was claim. He called it magical. But that was because he made it. Now the creek's just a creek. (**real words are river is just a river**)

Without Percy, the world around me changes. The trees are not sprouting leaves because the dryads are mourning. They're almost bare. Everywhere I look, the street is full of strangers.

I love him, and I'm learning everyday to cope. All my life, I've been pretending, pretending that I have no feelings like that.

It won't matter if he saw me again. The world will keep on going for him. His world will be happy, with a Roman girl, that I've never known.

I faced the camp now. I touched my necklace, the beads that Percy had too.

"I love you." I whispered.

We inched closer. "I love you."

We were about to dock. "I love you but only on my own."

**That was long. I had to make sure I got everything right. I think it fits this situation. So I'll do another one.**


	2. Take me away

**I still own nothing**

**Song: Take me away by Avril Lavigne**

**Person: Piper**

**(Maybe OOC, it's my anger song and Piper is not an angry type.)**

We had finally arrived at the Roman camp. Jason was wisked off my this girl with two metal dogs and a bunch of medals around her neck. Gods, who did she think she was?

I couldn't describe how much it hurt. All I knew was it was there inside, trying to hide. Why wouldn't it go away?

Gods, what would you do if the guy you really like was taken from you by a snobby girl?

I thought I had felt all the pain ever. I had never felt jealous of girls fawning over Jason. Probably because he had no interest, but with this girl, he recognized her, and wanted to go with her.

All these thoughts lead back to Jason. Back to what he never said to me.

He went back and forth around my mind.

I walked back to the boat, where people were unloading things. I saw Annabeth up ahead, who was carrying a white binder close to her.

I ran up to her. "I can't do this Annabeth, I'm unable, just take me away from here."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "I know, you're probably jealous of Jason staying away from you but he's getting reacquainted with his old friends." She moved pass me and towards what looked like a main house.

It looked more like a Roman villa.

"How suiting." I muttered softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yes, another line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We sat in a coliseum, watching some kids almost kill each other. Apparently, this camp is fine with dead campers. Jason sat beside the girl from earlier, they were laughing like old friends.

I felt all alone, Leo was tending to the _Argo II_ and Annabeth was "catching up with Percy". When I say this, I mean they're lip locked and thrown away the key. (**well, they were away from each other for like three months. But I would feel really uncomfortable like Piper**) I was all by myself. Gods, I need to get around this.

Some guy came up behind me. "So, you're a Greek demigod?"

This guy seemed really cocky. "Yes, Aphrodite."

"Sweet, I'm a son of Bachaus."

Hm, so this guy's related to Mr. D? Annabeth told me about him. This guy probably just wants to get me drunk and. . . well you get the picture.

"My words are cold, I don't think you want them to hurt you." And with that, I walked away.

I decided to pay Leo a visit. I walked into the boiler room and saw him covered in oil.

"Hey." He said as he slid out and wiped grease off his hands.

"Hey." I said halfheartedly.

Leo raised his eyebrows. "Okay, what's wrong beauty queen?"

I sighed. "If I showed you, I don't think you'd understand."

"Why?"

I buried my face in my hands. "Cause no one understands."

"Oh, really?" he asked. "Come on, I'm your best friend."

I took a deep breath. "All the pain I thought I knew no longer exsists. I keep thinking about it and all my thoughts lead back to Jason. Back to what we never said, back and forth inside my head."

Leo laughed. "You sound like one of Thalia's songs."

My eyes flared and stormed out.

Take me away from here!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Popcorn!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I started walking through the forest, going nowhere. I thought about Jason, off and on. I still have no idea who that girl was. Then I realized it:

I'm getting nowhere. Pining for Jason, I don't need him. He can have that snobby girl, if he wants. I'm my own independent person. I'm done with him.

I don't need to be taken away anymore.

**This song was shorter. So the chapter was shorter**


End file.
